


This Is Only A Game

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgy, Shapeshifting, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Vikings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: the Reader is haunted by a creature of the night, little does she know that creature has taken disguise as a man named Ivar. Someone she assumes is human. But this creature is something sinister, looking for a new bride to breed with. And his true name is Dracula.





	This Is Only A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, blood!kink, breeding!kink, violence, language,

You weren’t alone. In fact you never were alone. For as long as you could remember. To put it bluntly, you were being hunted by something that was unknown to you. Something dark and sinister. 

There once was a time when you were afraid. But being afraid wouldn’t save you. So you found the courage to do everything you could to stop this creature. But the question was, how would you stop such a powerful being without knowing about it. 

It was another cold night. After only standing a few minutes outside of the library you decided to go in. 

“Evening Miss.” The man behind the counter greeted. 

You turned to him with a polite smile. “Evening Sir. I was wondering if you had seen another woman? She’s just a bit shorter than me with shoulder length brown hair? Most likely wearing a beautiful red dress?” 

As you stepped further up to the librarian you came to notice that there was a faint red rim around the blue iris in his eyes. The man’s face was almost unnaturally pale. But you never judged people based off of looks so you shook it off. Perhaps he was sick or tired. 

The librarian shook his head. “No one has come in tonight, only you.” 

You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Your younger cousin and good friend, Victoria was supposed to be here tonight. You had received a letter begging for you to come see her. She claimed to have found something very important to tell you. And now she was gone. Possibly by the hands of the creature that was constantly lingering in the shadows, watching your every move. 

The little bell above the door chimed and you peaked over to see Ivar standing in the doorway. You met Ivar a couple of weeks ago while you were at a party that Victoria had hosted. People of all sorts were there. Including Ivar. Your cousin had met him while shopping for a gift for her lover. And Ivar had just finished setting up his shop that was full of many different things. 

 

Victoria introduced the two of you and after an entire night of flirting he had taken you home like a gentlemen and didn’t even expect a kiss goodnight. Ever since then the two of you have been spending time together. You often enjoyed the endless flirting. Perhaps too much. 

“Y/N, what a nice surprise.” He greeted with a smile. 

You smiled back and watched as he slowly approached you and held your arms out to embrace him. “What are you doing here?” You asked. 

He slowly pulled away and scanned your face with his eyes. “I’ve been looking for a specific book for quite some time now and was hoping to find it here. What about you?” 

You looked around the empty library and turned back to Ivar. “My cousin Victoria had asked me to meet her here but she has yet to arrive. I’m beginning to get worried.” 

Ivar tilted his head. “Don’t trouble yourself, Y/N. Im sure she’s fine. Perhaps she’s had too much to drink and is at home asleep in her bed.” 

Despite your worries for your younger cousin, Ivar did prove to have a valid point. Victoria indeed enjoyed getting lost in her drinks. 

“Yes, I suppose that is possible.” You agreed. 

Ivar chuckled and lifted your chin gently up with his fingers. “Then let us not worry about Victoria anymore. Now that you’re alone perhaps we can take a stroll together. It is a beautiful night after all.” 

You felt your entire body flooded with warmth at his words. “I would love to, perhaps now you can finally show me all your newest additions to your shop.” 

Ivar smiled. “Indeed, I will.” He held out his arm for you to take. 

And you gladly accepted it. After all, no one has ever made you feel more safe than Ivar Ragnarsson. 

***   
Victoria awoken in a place that clearly wasn’t her home. She lied across a king size bed in a room with beautiful blue walls. Something was different. She was no longer herself. And what was worse… She felt a connection to someone… Her master. 

She tried to swallow but her throat was so dry and it hurt. 

“Y/N.” The name ran through her mind. And she knew the master wanted her to do next. 

She heard the sound of a rat squeaking and looked down at her feet. She caught it and reeled it to her chest in a mighty grip. The sound of flesh tearing filled her ears as she snapped its little neck and began ripping off the fur. The moment blood began to ooze out dhe brought the dead animal up to her mouth and began to suck on it. 

Her entire body trembled. This didn’t seem right. She didn’t like blood before but now it was all she could think about. Well blood and her soon-to-be true mother, Y/N. 

*** 

“And these are the latest fashion in dresses. Specially handmade from a dear friend and passed down to me.” Ivar brought you towards the dress section of his store and a big smile stretched across your face. 

There was one gorgeous dress that had caught your eyes. It was a beautiful blood red dress with black on the shoulder strap and a black lace neckline. 

“Oh Gods, Ivar this… These dresses are all so beautiful. I’m sure many ladies will be strolling in here to purchase them. Would you like me to help you move them towards the windows so they can be seen?” 

Ivar smiled and grabbed the blood red dress to hold it up to you. “Only if you will accept this dress as a gift.” 

You were baffled by his words. “I-Ivar I can’t accept this, it’s too much.” 

“Y/N, please. Its the least I can do.” He tilted his head. 

You scanned his face. “What do you mean?” 

He let out a sigh and folded the dress over his arm. “I haven’t been completely honest with you over these past weeks. You see, I used to be married once… But she died.” 

You felt your lips slowly part and your jaw dropped. 

“And you remind me of her. This is the real reason why I have been asking for your company. I have been finding comfort with you around. And I am feeling very guilty over doing such a thing to you. So please accept the dress and my apology.” 

You felt your stomach drop at his words. You never knew he was married before and you couldn’t imagine the pain of losing someone you loved. 

“I’m sorry, you must miss her.” 

He held the dress out and you brought it back to your body. 

“She’s been gone for quite some time now. But let’s not talk about it. Let’s talk about how beautiful you’ll look in that dress.” 

You felt your face grow hot as his beautiful blue eyes dragged down your body. He held a hand out with his palm up and you allowed him to hold your hand as he moved you back further into the store. 

“As a matter of fact, I think it would be the perfect thing for you to wear at Victoria’s next party.” 

The two of you ended up in a private section of his shop where he had many collections of stuffed animals. Wolves, bears bats, and even certain insects. You walked right up to the wolf and ran your hand through its fur. 

“I see you have a thing for predators.” You commented. 

Ivar stood with his hands held behind his back. “Yes. Not many people enjoy such creatures. They all fall for the hopeless and harmless ones. Where as I have found a strange love for the predators. They all hold a certain beauty to them yet they ate shunned.” He walked up beside you. “Do you like them?” 

You smiled as you ran your hands up the wolves triangular shaped ears. “I like the look in the eyes. They always have this kind of … Allure to them.” 

Ivar’s hand reached out to cover yours. Somewhere along his confession your breathing grew heavy as a certain tension filled the air. 

“Y/N.” Ivar’s voice came out soft and silky smooth. 

You felt his breath graze the back of your neck and your entire body filled with warmth. Moisture gathered between your thighs as you felt his other hand reach up and moved the material of your jacket to place a gentle kiss to your neck. You sucked in a quiet breath as his lips brushed against your ear. 

You spun around and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. You didn’t notice it before but you could see that look in his eyes, much like all the other predators. 

***   
Victoria moved to catch another rat but as soon as she got on her hands and knees a pair of black shoes moved in front of her. She growled and brought her eyes up to find a handsome man that had pale skin and darkening bags under his eyes. 

“Hello Victoria.” He greeted. 

She looked up at him in awe. He was like her. The strange new connection she had told her so. 

“I’m Cassius.” He didn’t smile and neither did she. 

“Cassius.” She moved to stand up again as new information flooded her mind. “Cassius and Adelaide.” 

Just then a woman approached her, pale like Cassius in a beautiful light blue dress. Adelaide lifted her hands up and cupped her face, gently. 

“Come, we must get ready to throw a party for our Master. He wants to celebrate his reuniting with Mother.” Adelaide moved her hand down and gripped Victoria’s hand. 

“I’m so hungry.” Victoria whimpered. 

Cassius walked up to Victoria and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away she tilted her head and dragged her eyes across his face. 

“We must please our Master first. And then we will have our reward.” He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. “It will be a most delicious reward.” 

His words made her smile back at him. 

*** 

Ivar began peppering Y/N’s neck with light kisses. Her scent intoxicated him and made him feel drunk. He could only imagine how good her blood would taste on his tongue. She moaned and squirmed in his hands as he pulled her coat off her arms and dragged his hands all over her dress. 

He wanted to feel every inch of her. No, he needed to feel every inch of her. He had been taking this slow for too long and he needed to have her more then he needed his next meal. With all his strength he held the beast inside him at bay. It was not time for her to know who he truly was just yet. He had to make her love him first. She had to be willing to accept the true dark creature that he was and offer herself to him because he would never be able to accept anything else. 

She stepped to the side and brought him further to the leather couch. He gently sat her down and began unbuttoning her dress. She reached up and started to unbuckle his belt while he leaned his head down and gave her a heated kiss. His hands peeled the dress off of her as she tried reaching around to remove his clothes. 

And the moment they piled at the floor she lied down on the couch, submitted and waiting for him. He had been waiting for this moment for years and he couldn’t bare another second without feeling her. He parted her thighs and climbed on top of her. 

His hand reached down to his throbbing erection and lined up against her drenched opening. He lunged his hips forward and entered her. 

It would only be a taste for now, but when she fully became his he would be able to revel in her blood, together they would create perfect little spawns. For she would become their Mother, his bride, his everything.

***   
You couldn’t hold back the moans that slipped from your mouth as Ivar sheathed himself inside you. He remained on top of you with one hand on the arm of the couch and the other holding your leg up so every time he thrusted inside you he reached all the right spots. 

“Ivar!” You moaned as he continued pumping himself inside you. 

You had never felt so right before in your life. Like this was supposed to happen. As though you had been made for him. It made your entire body burn as your hips bucked up to meet his. 

He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to yours. You moaned against his lips and reached up to grab ahold of his neck but he captured your hands in his and held them above your head. You felt him dig even deeper inside you and it made your stomach clench. 

 

Wet heat flooded between your thighs as you felt pulses of tingles shoot through your entire body. Your inner walls clasped tight around his cock and you felt him twitch inside you. Then came the feeling of his warm seed filling you up. You shuddered as he groaned and nipped at your bottom lip. 

“Should I leave now?” You asked. 

He sat up and began pulling his trousers up. “No, I want you to stay. You look tired, why don’t you rest?” He offered. 

It was an offer you couldn’t deny at the moment. 

*** 

The remaining brothers sat in a circle around a fire. 

“It can’t be true. She’s dead! We made sure of it centuries ago.” Bjorn, the bear argued. 

Ubbe, the one of wolf and man shook his head. “I didn’t believe it at first, but I saw her! And she was with Ivar!” 

Hvitserk, the brother of the white tiger shook his head. “She must be a reincarnation of Justina. What are we to do?” 

Bjorn stood tall, and placed his hand to his forehead. “If this woman you speak of is the true reincarnation of his wife… And he does get her to submit to him… It could mean the annihilation of the human race. Even us.” 

Ubbe turned to Hvitserk. “We must stop him before he breeds and becomes too strong for us. Because he will kill us all."


End file.
